


Faith, Trust and Something like Lust

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e04 Abomination, M/M, POV Derek, Sexy Times, Trust Issues, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "What If" challenge for Beacon_Hills over on live journal. What if at the end of Abomination, Derek had a change of heart on trust, after Stiles saving him, and Scott's parting speech?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(alludes to sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust and Something like Lust

**Author's Note:**

> If I had it my way, this is how that episode would have ended.

Even after a nice long, hot shower, Derek still coundn't get the smell of chlorine off his skin, and out of his nose. His limbs were still a little on the rubbery side, even after hours after getting out of the pool, and having the benefit of werewolf healing.

As he sluggishly toweled off his hair, he couldn't stop his mind for playing scenes over and over again.  
  
 _Erica, his Beta, being thrown hard enough into a wall to knock her out. Erica, who he had drilled, like he did with Boyd and Isaac, how to fight, defend themselves, and to never do something as stupid as turn you back on your opponent. And yet...he disregarded all of his rules and his own training, because his instinct told him to **Protect Stiles**._  
  
 _Stiles_ , the annoying human teenager, one of Scott's Pack, somebody who he had purposely intimidated to get information about the creature they were dealing with. _Stiles_...who he said that he didn't trust when asked to.  
  
Scott's parting words flooded his mind. It was true, hardly anyone trusted anyone at that point.

  
  
Looking at the certainly way too small fluffy dark blue bathrobe on the door, Derek opted on just wrapping the towel around his waist.

  
  
Still, after all of that, all of the helplessness and vulnerability, his instincts were correct. Stiles Stilinski, human, young, not of his Pack, had risked **his** life to save _Derek's_.  
  
There were a lot of things that Derek was not sure of, that he didn't like, confused him, and he had not a bit of faith in. But...

  
  
A pound came from the other side of the door.

"Hey Derek, you better have not used all of the hot water Buddy! While I myself do not want to ever look at a pool again, I reek of chemicals, and I know Greenberg pees in there, so get your ass out! Stiles needs a shower too!"  
  
Derek felt the corners of his lips turn up.  
  
But his instincts, the ones that urged him to check up on Stiles, to stay the night, be close, and watch over his savior, he knew those were spot on.

  
  
Derek opened the door, leaned on the doorframe and raised an eyebrow.

  
  
Stiles, clad in pajama pants and a Batman T Shirt, looked wide eyed at him, his pupils dilating, heartbeat skipping and dashing faster.  
  
"Uhh..."

  
  
Letting his nostrils flair, Derek detected some steadily growing arousal coming from Stiles.  
  
Interesting.  
  
It appeared that his instincts knew some things that his brain had not caught up on yet.

  
  
"Not sure if there is much left, but I can help warm you up...if you want."

  
  
Stiles stared.  
  
"Did...did you just _proposition_ me Derek?!"

  
  
Derek loomed closer, dropped his towel, and walked back into the bathroom.

  
  
When Stiles heard the shower turn back on, Stiles hastily tore off his clothes to follow Derek...back into water.

"Oh my God...we're SO going to have sex! Yeah!"

  
  
Derek, feeling his limbs be back to almost completely normal, pulled Stiles into the luke warm shower with him, kissing him breathless.

  
Derek decided that, while he couldn't trust Scott, the Argents, or really even his Betas (yet), he could trust his instincts...and maybe Stiles.


End file.
